


The Best Gift

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celos, M/M, Mas - Freeform, Regalo, cena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Derek busca un buen regalo para Stiles y termina aceptando sus sentimientos.





	

Navidad, una época donde las familias se reúnen para celebrar un día especial todos juntos, el pretexto perfecto para robarle un beso a alguien o simplemente permanecer a su lado con la excusa de ver que regalarle a la manada, eso precisamente le pasaba al moreno, parecía que ahora las fiestas navideñas habían provocado esa necesidad de permanecer más de cerca al castaño que solo revoloteaba cada rincón de su loft colocando luces en todas partes.

Incluso lo veía cuando terminaba completamente enredado en ellas por no encontrar un lugar específico donde colocarlas, ya que su loft carecía de lugares especiales para ello.

-De verdad Derek deberías de conseguirte muebles, es imposible siquiera pensar en donde colocar todas las luces que compro Isaac- exclamo Stiles colocando una de las cajas de luces de colores sobre el sofá.

-Nadie dijo que las comprara- menciono sin preocupación sentándose sobre las luces.

-Oye!- exclamo exasperado al ver su acción y corrió para tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo al suelo instintivamente- Casi las rompes!- las tomo con delicadeza como si de un pequeño bebe indefenso se tratara y después miro al lobo que yacía en el suelo con mala cara- Yo...lo siento.

Contuvo las ganas de reírse que tenía en su interior al ver el rostro de pánico del chico por haberlo tirado al suelo, lo cierto era que ni siquiera le había importado eso, se había acostumbrado a eso y más y eso precisamente le hacía esperar la navidad aun a pesar de que le trajera malos recuerdos.

**~*~**

Cuando al fin accedió en comprar varios muebles para su loft el castaño y Isaac habían brincado de felicidad, tanta había sido su emoción que lo habían esperado afuera del edificio aun con el clima que no favorecía las compras, se notaba la temperatura helada pues el joven humano tenía su pequeña nariz respingada tan rojiza como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno y se podía escuchar claramente el castañeo de sus dientes a comparación de Isaac que solo tenía puesta una sudadera y actuaba como si fuera el día más caluroso del año.

Se vio tentado en pellizcar esa pequeña nariz y besarle las mejillas rojizas hasta las orejas debajo de ese gorro, pero era un lobo y no cualquiera, era Derek Hale que no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie, especialmente de ese castaño que provocaba cada vulnerabilidad de su ser.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda departamental lo primero que hicieron fue comprar el tradicional árbol navideño, era de un color verde y el olor a frescura les inundaba el sentido del olfato, el castaño se había acercado lo suficiente para percibir con mayor claridad ese aroma mientras Isaac había corrido a otro pasillo gritando que buscaría esferas de colores.

Por su lado Derek solo mantenía su vista en aquellas mejillas que sonreían divertidamente y no pudo evitar recordar el último momento de felicidad que tuvo con su madre mientras hacían las compras, la última vez que fue feliz al hacerlas, pero ahora algo había cambiado, y era que ese humano se había empeñado en hacer un año diferente de su vida.

-Vamos Derek escoge tu pino navideño!- exclamo abrazando uno de ellos y llenándose de pequeños rastros de el en el cabello.

De nuevo trato de no sonreír pues en su mente esa palabra estaba prohibida con mayúsculas y en negritas.

Se acercó lo suficiente y con su mano comenzó a desasearse de cada pedazo del árbol de su cabello.

-Deberías de fijarte donde te metes- era extraño la manera en la que se comportaba solo con él y es que a ese humano no le podía negar nada, al principio solo pensaba en el como si de una mascota tierna se tratara pues era divertida la forma en que lo retaba a cada minuto.

Pero se había dado cuenta que había algo más que de lo que el mismo no se había enterado, y era que le habían dado ganas de poder hacer algo que jamás pensó siquiera en s vida.

Quería poder obsequiarle a la manada algo especial para esa navidad, una navidad al fin llena de paz y tranquilidad, pero sobre todo, quería darle un regalo al humano por haber estado siempre a su lado, por eso de la manera más sutil que él se permitía tener comenzó a indagar sobre la vida del chico y cuáles eran sus gustos para darle el mejor regalo de navidad.

**~*~**

Comenzó con Scott, era su mejor amigo pero sobretodo sería fácil de convencer para sacarle los gustos del castaño.

-Porque debería de decirte?- le pregunto el moreno cruzado de brazos desde la puerta de su casa.

-Porque yo te enseñe a ser lobo- respondió rechinando los dientes de molestia.

-Tu no me enseñaste, la situación te obligo a hacerlo.

-Si hubiera querido dejarte a tu suerte no te hubiera ayudado a controlarte.

-Lo hiciste, Stiles me ayudo a...

-Me ayudaras o no Scott!- su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Porque le darás obsequio a Stiles?

-No te interesa- sus manos se cerraron en puño.

-Si te digo delataría mi regalo para él, así que no te puedo ayudar.

De verdad ese mocoso se había negado a ayudarlo?

Estaba por darle un par de razones para arrepentirse cuando la voz del humano llego a su oído.

-Hola!!- manoteo desde el aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Si le dices algo te arranco lo que te hace hombre- susurro y después metió sus manos en su chaqueta para después salir corriendo de la casa del castaño.

-Que a donde va Derek?- pregunto el castaño al verlo perderse en la calle.

-Mis bebes- menciono con preocupación el moreno.

-Que?

**~*~**

Su segunda opción era Isaac, era con el que más tiempo pasaba en estos últimos días y el que seguramente sabría que le gustaría al castaño, así que no lo pensó más y se encamino al Instituto donde entrenaba.

-Y porque no le preguntas que le gustaría?- de verdad esa era su segunda opción?

Lo miro con su típica mirada de molestia.

-Ya de acuerdo- lo pensó un momento y después levanto su dedo índice en señal de idea- Que tal un juego de FIFA!

No respondió y solo se dio la vuelta decepcionado de su beta.

-Que? Es un buen regalo! A mí me gustaría ese regalo!!- le grito mientras se marchaba de la cancha.

**~*~**

En qué momento ese regalo se había vuelto tan importante para él?

Simplemente no lo entendía y estaba por darse por vencido de ese regalo cuando volteo su mirada y lo vio parado frente a un aparador de joyería, su mirada estaba detenida a un pequeño dije de plata en forma de circulo y un diamante en el centro de color rojo, sonrió un poco y entro a la tienda.

La duda entro en él y lo siguió, se había ocultado entre la pared y el aparador mientras solo veía la espalda del chico que guardaba algo en su mochila para después salir de la tienda, tomo un periódico que se encontraba tirado en la calle y lo coloco en su rostro para que este no lo viera y camino a escasos pasos detrás de el para seguirlo y así averiguar por su cuenta que le gustaba al humano.

La segunda parada fue en un restaurante a unas cuadras de la joyería, lo más extraño era que había entrado por la parte de atrás en lugar de las grandes puertas de cristal de enfrente.

Lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, trato de escuchar lo que hacía pero solo podía escuchar el sonoro movimiento de trastes y de diversas voces en el interior, por lo que solo le resto esperarlo afuera.

Cuando paso cerca de hora y media la puerta se abrió el castaño salió despidiéndose de una persona.

-Me gustaría que hicieran eso por mí- menciono aquel muchacho.

-Igual a mí, pero me alegro que pienses eso- le sonrió y eso causo el desagrado del moreno.

Porque demonios le sonreía?

-Nos vemos luego Theo!- se despidió y eso causo cierto confort en él.

Cuando seguía avanzando se dio cuenta que el siguiente destino era la casa de Lydia, entonces lo intuyo, lo que había comprado era para Lydia, suspiro pesadamente y se marchó.

**~*~**

Cuando la casa estaba totalmente llena de luces y con un pino en el centro de la estancia se dio por recibida la navidad aun cuando faltaban solo unos cuantos días.

-No veo mis regalos!- exclamo Scott mientras se asomaba al árbol.

-Tal vez porque no tienes regalos- respondió Jackson.

-Tú no tienes regalos!

-Claro que sí, ya tengo el de Lydia.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Que?! Y el mío?

-Tranquilo te comparto de mi regalo- menciono el castaño colocando el muérdago debajo de la entrada de la cocina.

-Como sabes que tendrás regalo?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Porque eres Scott.

-Tan predecible- respondió Lydia.

Todo ese tiempo el mayor se encontraba en el sofá que habían movido para poner aquel pino en el rincón de la habitación, donde no podían ver su mirada pero él podía ver a la perfección cada movimiento del castaño, en su mente solo prevalecía una palabra, obsequio.

**~*~**

Cuando pasaron los demás días solo faltaba un día para noche buena y el seguía sin tener su regalo, por lo que con toda la intención de no rendirse más por orgullo que cualquier cosa según él, se aventuró a ir a la casa de la única persona que sabía conocía a la perfección al chico, la única persona lo suficientemente seria en ese asunto y que poseía un don para los detalles, esa persona era Lydia.

-Y que necesitas Derek?- le pregunto mientras se ponía labial.

-Porque debería de necesitar algo?

-Porque estas en mi casa siendo medio día y porque a no ser que quieras confesar tus sentimientos por Stiles apuesto a que necesitas algo de mí para llegar a él, así que mejor dime lo que necesitas y nos ahorramos las explicaciones quieres.

Esa chica resultaba más sorprendente de lo que se imaginaba.

-Yo no siento nada por Stiles!- negó.

-Sí y yo no soy una Banshee verdad?

Estaba por contestarle pero su celular comenzó a vibrar tras un mensaje recibido, lo saco de su bolsillo y desbloqueo la pantalla dejando ver el mensaje que pertenecía precisamente al castaño,

**_No te importa si invito a un amigo a la fiesta de navidad verdad, digo es en tu loft y tengo que pedirte permiso, además él trabaja en un restaurant y nos puede ayudar a hacer la cena, que dices? Di que sí lobo amargado :D_ **

Poco después llego otro mensaje

**_Lo siento no te molestes por decirte lobo amargado :(_ **

Abrió la pantalla para responder.

**_No hay problema_ **

Y después guardo su celular con molestia, seguramente sería ese tal Theo con el que se encontraba aquel día y de inmediato algo dentro de si se encendió, estaba celoso, estaba furioso con la idea de que tendría que compartir la noche buena al lado de ese chico que se notaba la atracción hacia el castaño, entonces no lo pensó más y le respondió a la pelirroja.

-Necesito que me digas un buen regalo para darle a Stiles- menciono rápidamente y con vergüenza.

Esta le sonrió y se le acerco.

-Bien Derek Hale, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tener un enorme ramo de flores en la mano cuando llegues a esa fiesta, segundo prepara tu discurso de declaración hacia él y tercero...

-Espera, espera, espera, nadie dijo nada de declaración.

-Vamos Derek, nadie da regalos con tanta devoción a no ser que busques algo más, créeme que he recibido cientos de ellos.

Tal vez tenía razón.

-Bien, tercero, a Stiles le gusta lo romántico pero lo sencillo, no lo asustes con cabezas de animales ni nada que caces- la miro con molestia- Nada de artículos de diversión como juegos o ropa, es un pésimo regalo, le puedes ofrecer algo que sea especial para él, algún recuerdo que tenga y que jamás quiera olvidar, ese sería el mejor regalo que le puedas dar, lo demás te puedes encargar tú mismo- guiñándole un ojo.

Parpadeo un par de veces y entonces la idea llego a su mente.

-Gracias Lydia!- se despidió y salió de inmediato de la habitación de la chica.

-Lobos- susurro mirándose en el espejo.

**~*~**

Cuando el día había llegado todos se encontraban entre platicas y risas, la música sonaba tenuemente pero lo suficiente para ser capaz de que levantaran la voz para poder entenderse, Jackson permanecía abrazado de Lydia quienes estaban sentados el sofá que de nuevo había sido movido para que las personas pudieran sentarse, Scott y Allison se encontraban colocando unas esferas con destellos de lobos que habían encontrado en el árbol, Liam y Isaac estaban colocando bien el audio, mientras que Theo y Stiles se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, Mellisa, Peter y Jonh platicaban de sus vidas y de lo complicadas que serían una vez que todos se marcharan a la universidad, pues era la última navidad que pasarían juntos antes de graduarse del Instituto, Erika, Boyd y Cora colocaban la mesa y Derek quien había llegado tarde a la fiesta se encontraba en el marco de la cocina, desde ese lugar podía escuchar la plática de Stiles y Theo y poder fingir que acomodaba el muérdago.

Desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada para ver como el brazo del otro chico se colocaba en las caderas del menor para poder agarrar algún condimento del oro extremo, eso hacía que rasguñara la madera del marco de la puerta.

Dio gracias cuando se anunció que la cena ya estaba preparada y que solo servirán para cenar, pero antes estaba el abrir los regalos.

Los gritos de emoción de todos se hicieron presentes y al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia el árbol donde ya se encontraban los regalos apilados y con los nombres de todos en la parte de arriba.

El primero en abrir su regalo fue Scott que por obvias razones se notaba desesperado.

-Una bufanda?!- exclamo.

-Querías un regalo- menciono la Pelirroja delatándose que ella había sido quien se la había regalado.

Después fue Erika y de uno en uno comenzó a romper las envolturas, todos se veían entusiasmados y entonces toco el turno del castaño.

-Stiles aquí hay uno para ti- menciono Boyd pasándole la pequeña caja envuelta torpemente con papel café y sin moño, solo con su nombre escrito con marcador permanente negro.

El castaño se acercó y tomo la caja para después abrirla.

El mayor se encontraba nervioso, pero sabía ocultar ese nerviosismo con indiferencia.

Cuando la envoltura ya se encontraba en el suelo observo el dije de aquella tienda, solo que en lugar de la piedra color rojo era de un color castaño, la abrió y encontró una fotografía de su madre del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho se encontraba vacío, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y cayendo a través de sus mejillas.

-Qué pasa? No te ha gustado?- cuestiono Lydia con preocupación.

-No, es todo lo contrario, me ha encantado- seco una de sus lágrimas- De quien fue la idea?- pregunto pero todos se miraron sin responder.

La idea no era decirlo ante todos, así que mejor cayo hasta que fuera el mejor momento.

**~*~**

Cuando la cena termino ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en la estancia, muchos ya habían probado el beso del muérdago y las ganas de bailar se hicieron presentes cuando comenzó a sonar Bruno Mars.

El mayor de nuevo se había acercado al marco de la cocina y observaba a todos los presentes que se notaban alegres y satisfechos con aquella pequeña fiesta.

Se notaba completo después de mucho tiempo.

-Parece que alguien se esconde del baile- escucho al castaño acercándose a su lado.

-Puedo opinar lo mismo- le respondió.

-No soy muy buen bailarín, mi madre solía enseñarme casi todos los días pero siempre terminaba pisándola.

-Yo soy malo cantando- se a sinceró, y la verdad no mentía.

-Gracias por el regalo- menciono de repente el castaño.

Él lo miro con su típica mirada de confusión.

-Deberías ser más sutil si no quieres que se sepa tu secreto.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Bueno pude notar lo desesperado que estabas por saber lo que quería que terminaste por seguirme cuando ni Scott y Isaac te quisieron decir lo que deseaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

-Pero me sorprendió que terminaras por ir con Lydia- volteo de inmediato a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió y guiño de nuevo el ojo.

-No sabía que te pudiera gustar- se encogió de hombros.

-Con un simple beso hubiera bastado- le sonrió.

-Pensé que tú y Theo....?

-Me ayudo con una sorpresa que tenía para alguien especial- se acercó a la cocina y saco dos cajas perfectamente envueltas, una pequeña y una un poco más grande que la anterior y se las ofreció.

-Son para mí?- pregunto.

-Claro, los lobos amargados también reciben regalos.

Tomo la pequeña y la desenvolvió con cuidado.

Cuando saco la cajita y la abrió se sorprendió.

-Espero y te guste- era el mismo dije que vio en aquella joyería, la pequeña piedra roja, al abrirla del lado izquierdo la foto de su familia estaba en ella y del derecho de igual manera estaba vacío.

A diferencia del castaño solo pudo mirarlo con determinación.

-Te gusto?- le pregunto el castaño.

-Mucho, gracias.

-Me alegro, ahora abre este- le ofreció la caja más grande.

Cuando abrió la cubierta el aroma a tarta de fresa llego a su nariz.

-Supe que te gustaba la tarta de fresa así que quise prepararla yo mismo, le pedí a Theo que me prestara su lugar de trabajo para prepararla ya que si la hacía en casa mi padre o Scott terminarían comiéndosela con solo olerla, así que al terminarla le pedí a un vecino si me hacia el favor de cuidarla hasta este día- se sonrojo ligeramente.

Comprendió en ese momento que eso era lo que deseaba para toda su vida, una navidad llena de sorpresas y de sonrisas de parte de ese humano, así que dejo por un momento los regalos en la mesa de la cocina y volvió al marco, tomo el rostro del chico con suavidad y lo beso, dejo que sus labios jugaran con los del humano aun sin importar las miradas de los demás. Porque en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos.

-Vaya!- se escuchó Lydia.

-Ya era hora hermanito- menciono Cora.

Siguió besándolo hasta que el castaño necesito aire para respirar.

-Te gusto tu regalo?- le pregunto el lobo.

-El mejor regalo de navidad- le sonrió y beso levemente sus labios.

-Aún falta la otra sorpresa- menciono el lobo- Un ramo y otra caja esperan arriba.

-Nada superaría este regalo Derek, de verdad creo que es la mejor navidad que he tenido- menciono el chico.

-Igual yo- volvió a besarlo, porque desde ese momento se permitiría hacerlo cada que diera ganas hacerlo y seguro estaba que sería a cada minuto de ser posible.

**~*~**

Para terminar la noche solo permanecieron cantando canciones en el karaoke que Scott le había regalado al castaño y juagando el videojuego de FIFA que Derek le había obsequiado a Isaac, un regalo que bien no era lo que esperaba el castaño como aquel beso y aquella no declaración formal del mayor, pero que seguramente serian regalos que jamás olvidaría, pues sería la primer navidad juntos, mientras que aquel espacio vació en el dije una fotografía de ambos permanecería durante muchos mas años.


End file.
